work addresses the of and data to facilitate our understanding of genitourinary (GU) development and disease. The work will be done in close IThe proposed challenge organizing, storing using gene expression collaboration with laboratories producing this data and will: 1. Build a database to collate and disseminate all types of gene expression data generated by the MAGUD Consortium. The MAGUD gene expression database will be continuously updated, curated, and fully integrated with the MAGUD atlas. 2. Build a morphological atlas that will provide a reference description of GU development in the mouse. The MAGUD Atlas will function as an integrative spatial, temporal and conceptual framework for all data relating to GU development and disease. The web-accessible atlas will comprise a time-series (E9 to adult) of low- and high-resolution 3D digital models of genitourinary development integrated with a textual anatomical ontology, a catalogue of cell types and a quantitative morphological description of mouse kidney, ureter and bladder development, which will provide a baseline for future studies that examine the effects of experimental manipulations. The MAGUD Atlas will be linked to the gene expression database, cell catalogue and other relevant resources such that these data can be associated with the appropriate location in the 3D structure of the GU system and time during development. Analyitcal tools, centered on the Atlas, will integrate data at all levels of scale and thus create a bioinformatics environment for the generation of hypothesis about gene function, molecular pathways, cell differentiation and behavior, tissue morphogenesis and growth. This work will thus 3rovide an integrated molecular and morphological description of GU development as a platform for "nodelling the processes of development, disease, and therapy.